Bones Pretty Cure!: Trivia
This is the trivia facts of the Bones Pretty Cure! crossover series. Story and Themes Trivia: * This story is inspired on "Princess Mononoke" and "Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind", the magical girl anime, "Tokyo Mew Mew" and the novel, Zoo. * The Ecology-themed is about the ecological destruction due the entropy, overexploitation and pollution caused by humans' recklessness and the global warming. * The Animal-themed, is related with humans' cruelty toward animals for agriculture, the damage caused by animals and for sport, the causes of the extinction of many animal species is due of the environmental change, the habitat destruction and the mutational meltdown. * The Post-Apocalyptic-themed in which the world is plagued of ecological destruction and great loss of animal species due of the greed and recklessness from humans, humans and animals will going extinct if the ecology will be totally devastated. Character Trivia: The Bones Precures' main talents: * Yin's power lies in tracking and observation through direct contact with water. * Shirayuki can create medicines using herbs. * Adélie has the ability to transfer the people's minds and consciousness into puppets for 666 seconds. * Maka has the courage as the ability that allows to surpass the insanity, even if it's nothing special. * Hiyori is specialized in martial arts, especially the Thai Boxing. The Bones Precures' features: * Yin is a Doll. * Shirayuki is a Herborist. * Adélie is a Gentooan. * Maka's is a Meister. * Hiyori is a Half-Phantom. The Bones Precures' dreams: * Yin's dream is becoming a human and feeling her emotions again. * Shirayuki's dream is becoming a doctor. * Adélie's dream is becoming a grown woman for joined Dandy's crew. * Maka's dream is becoming the strongest Meister. * Hiyori's dream is being a perfect lady. The Bones Precures' fairy tales: * If Yin represents a fairy tail, she will be "Beauty and the Beast". * If Shirayuki represents a fairy tail, she will be "Snow White". * If Adélie represents a fairy tail, she will be "Gulliver's Travels". * If Maka represents a fairy tail, she will be "Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp". * If Hiyori represents a fairy tail, she will be "Puss in Boots". The Bones Precures' crossover characters: * Yin is the character of "Darker Than Black". * Shirayuki is the character of "Akagami no Shirayukihime". * Adélie is the character of "Space Dandy". * Maka Albarn is the character of "Soul Eater". * Hiyori Iki is the character of "Noragami". The Bones Precures' sport: * Yin's sport is the Sport Fishing. * Shirayuki's sport is the Basket-ball. * Adélie's sport is the Kendo. * Maka's sport is the Swimming. * Hiyori's sport is the Thaï Boxing. The Bones Precures' animal instinct: * Yin represents the Haast's Eagle. * Shirayuki represents the Cape Lion. * Adélie represents the Adélie Penguin. * Maka represents the Japanese River Otter'.' * Hiyori represents the Iberian Lynx. The Bones Pretty Cure! and Tokyo Mew Mew: * Yin / Cure Aetos - Zakuro Fujiwara / Mew Zakuro. * Shirayuki / Cure Löwe - Ichigo Momomiya / Mew Ichigo. * Adélie / Cure Manchot - Pudding Fong / Mew Pudding. * Maka Albarn / Cure Kawauso - Mint Aizawa / Mew Mint. * Hiyori Iki / Cure Lince - Lettuce Midorikawa / Mew Lettuce. * Mao - Masha. If the Bones Pretty Cure! represents the natural places: * Yin represents the Sky. * Shirayuki represents the Mountains. * Adélie represents the Ice Floe. * Maka represents the River. * Hiyori represents the Forest. Items Trivia: * The DNA Crusader is similar of the D-Arc of Digimon Tamers. * The Bio Card is very similar of the blue card from Digimon Tamers. Location Trivia: * The Animal Crossing Castle made reference to the game "Animal Crossing". * The Animal Land Café made reference with the "Café Mew Mew" from Tokyo Mew Mew. This name is also in conjunction with the Manga of Makoto Raiku (author of Zatch Bell), Animal Land (どうぶつの国 Dōbutsu no Kuni). Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure!